kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME/@comment-89.210.162.94-20160106151129
By reading "Extra Game" and re-watching the original Anime, I realised a couple of things: 1.The Emperor Eye has at least the same field of vision as the Eagle Eye, but it's not like that of the Hawk Eye, and it has no blind spots. I realised that because Izuki could use his Eagle Eye to calculate a portion of the game, and he also used it to read both Kasamatsu and Kotaro's moves while facing them in their respective matches, and, after giving that last pass of his to Hyuga, which enabled him to use "Earth", it can be assumed that Izuki could..."evolve" his Eagle Eye into a Quasi-, or even an actual Emperor Eye (I repeat, it can be assumed, I'm not saying he actually can, I just speculate). Also, Nash could pass OUTSIDE of the Emperor Eye's territory, meaning that it acutally is restricted to a smaller area than the halfcourt, which is confirmed after Akashi enters the Zone in Seirin vs Rakuzan, and his defensive range was ALMOST the enitre halfcourt. Plus, Akashi himself confirmed that he couldn't adapt to open players with his Eye and pass to them like Nash does. He can see open players and pass to them, but not through his Emperor Eye, but his, well, Peasant Eye... 2.This actually looks kinda obvious, but I had to read the final chapter 2-3 times to be able to speculate on this one, but that the fact that "if Nash sees an unguarded player, he's already passing to him" means that he combines his Demon Eye with his No-Motion Plays, making him virtually unstoppable. 3.Another obvious one is that since Nash claims he can see the future of the entire game, it probably means that he can't be Ankle-Broken, as he will see through it moves ago. 4.Also, it is almost possible that Nash can stop Kuroko's Misdirection, not initially, but after he gets how it works and falls for it for a couple of times, he will easily see him and stop him, that being said, and, considering with how chapter 7 ended, Kuroko will probably go against Jason, at least for a couple of offensive plays, using his Vanishing Drive and Phantom Shot, and since they haven't realised the base mechanincs of his techniques, because the Jabberwocks have never faced them beofore, they won't figure out how to stop these things. Jason may have been able to catch up to Kuroko and Kagami's plays because of his Animal Instinct, but he can't mark a player he can't see penetrating, and, worse, he can't block a shot he can't seen taken. But Nash can stop both, at least the Phantom Shot, which is more menacing right now; he will see the trajectory of the ball, like Kise (and Akashi, probably) did, and since he is tall and fast enough and can jump pretty high, he can easily block Kuroko. 5.I don't think that he can stop Misdirection Overflow, though. In fact, his Demon Eye will make the Overflow work better on Nash, since he will draw his entire Demon Vision on him, rendering Demon Eye useless for a while. 6.Kagami probably being the main defender under the basket in Murasakibara's place, he will probably enter the Zone in pretty much the same way he did against Yosen. Also, since he saw what happened to Murasakibara, combined with how Midorima, Kise and Akashi have treated him this game (the former calming him down, which he never did to him, the other two passing to him, especially Akashi, who was his other, not-liking-Kagami-that-much self), his trigger, the will to fight for his teammates, will probably kick in. 7.Now, that's what I would like to share my thoughts on the most: Remember Kise speculating that Murasakibara was actually holding back all this time, in order to not hurt others? I recall Murasakibara overpowering Kagami when the former entered the Zone; I am pretty sure that power, at least most of it, was not due to the Zone, in fact I believe that unleashing his full strenght is his trigger to enter the Zone, playing his hardest without having to worry wether he will hurt other players. What do you guys think?